


"Oh, Spock!"

by mjolnir_in_my_hands



Series: "Ramble On" [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with a little plot., mentions of Balthazar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjolnir_in_my_hands/pseuds/mjolnir_in_my_hands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pushing the books away, he rubbed his eyes, yawning loudly before looking out of the window, his breath catching in his throat as he saw a man, a lean man slowly pulling a t-shirt over his head, covering up the tanned expanse of skin. <br/>“Oh, Spock.” He murmured, quickly lowering his gaze as he saw the mystery man moving his body around to his own window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Oh, Spock!"

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: "We live in halls opposite each other and I keep seeing you changing through your window ." By anifanatical

After having gained a full scholarship to Kansas State University, Castiel had moved from his home with his brothers, and into the campus dorm rooms. He had been roomed with a British man, Balthazar. He was an outgoing character, one completely different to Castiel, though in the months he had been studying within the university grounds; he had been brought greatly out of his metaphorical shell, enough even to have made a friend outside of his roommate, Charlie.

On the first Saturday after having started his courses, Castiel was sitting on his bed, Balthazar having left the previous night and not returned. Even after only a few days, it was a welcomed break from the loud, outgoing man he was. Enough so that Castiel had gone to bed early the night beforehand, waking up even earlier than usual the following day, especially considering it to be a weekend, he had finished the small pieces of work he had left before seeing that his weekend was then free.

Pushing the books away, he rubbed his eyes, yawning loudly before looking out of the window, his breath catching in his throat as he saw a man, a lean man slowly pulling a t-shirt over his head, covering up the tanned expanse of skin.

“Oh, Spock.” He murmured, quickly lowering his gaze as he saw the mystery man moving his body around to his own window.

* * *

This continued day after day, Castiel would be in his room, continuing his normal day to day activities until he would see that same man in his own dorm room opposite changing his clothes. It had stricken him as odd as to how this man would continue to dress with the curtains open. Though there was no comment that he was complaining on the matter, he had seen the man around the campus, with a blonde girl, both laughing and close in their actions.

Watching them both, Castiel felt an odd sense of jealousy wash over him, how she got to touch him like that or laugh at his jokes. Even though Castiel did not know the man, he felt oddly protective over him. As though this man whom he did not know was somehow his.

Days had passed into weeks and weeks into months, still Castiel had not spoken to the other man, though he had learnt many things through careful observation. The glistening green of his eyes that shone through the darkness, the classic rock blaring through the room, the windows held open while his angelic voice passed through the wind and into his own space. He would lie back on his bed, the window open, his eyes closed and only the song as his company.

It was an unusually hot evening when he finally learnt the others name; _Dean._ The name itself seemed to fit him perfectly; he tried the name on his own tongue, “ _Dean_.” He said aloud, it sounded perfect. The single syllable emitting as he reached his climax, waves of green filling the sight behind his lids, the deep voice calling out his own name, “Ca-Castiel!” as hot come covered both his hand and abdomen.  

Groaning as he opened his eyes, Castiel slowly moved his legs off of the bed, sitting up and reaching for a top from the floor. With the top in his hand, he began to wipe away the cooling mess from his body. First working the fabric through his fingers until his hand was clear, to then slowly wipe it in a downwards motion; one swipe from his left breast downwards and again on the right before throwing the used rag into the wash basket  at the end of the bed.

“Damn, I need a shower.” He yawned, slowly moving his form from the bed, taking a towel out of the basket, shampoo and body wash. After deliberating between whether or not to take a change of clothes, he eventually decided against it, the towel being long and wide enough to trail around his waist for the small journey around the hallway and back into the room.

He picked the keys from his desk, the small Captain America keyring dangling from them as he pushed the set into his pocket, the other belongings held loosely in his arms while he used his foot to close the door behind him.

Once at the showers, he looked around, sighing contently at being alone. Hanging his towel onto the hook before carefully placing the shampoo and the body wash onto the small shelf and turning the water on.

Once the water had warmed up, he slowly began to strip his trousers off, folding them and placing them onto the side away from the water. His boxers following; once again folded neatly and placed onto the small pile of clothing, before stepping into the hot spray of the shower and closing the curtain behind him.

Standing under the steady stream, he held his held back, hands slowly running through his hair as he began to sing aloud, the one song that had been stuck in his head, the song that Green Eyes would play more than anything else.

“Leaves are falling all around, its time I was on my way. Thanks to you, I’m much obliged for such a pleasant stay.” he sang, a soft smile playing at his lips while he poured a generous amount of shampoo into his palm before massaging it into his scalp.

“But now it’s time for me to go. The autumn moon lights my way. For now I smell the rain, and with it pain, and it’s headed my way. Sometimes I grow so tired, but I know I’ve got one thing I got to do…” He gently moved his body around, his head falling back into the water while his feet continued to slide, his hands and the water washing away the bubbles from his hair.

“Ramble on, and now’s the time, the time is now, to sing my song. I’m goin’ ‘round the world, I got to find my girl on my way.” His voice began to increase as he continued to sing, not hearing someone else enter the room.

“I’ve been this way ten years to the day, Ramble On, gotta find the queen of my dreams.” His hair was finally rid of all the bubbles, leaving a dark mop above his head as drops of water slowly trickled down his nose.

“Got no time for spreadin’ roots the time has come to be gone. And to’ our health we drank a thousand times, It’s time to ramble on.” Next came the body wash, filling his palm again with a generous amount.

“Ramble on, and now’s the time, the time is now, to sing my song. I’m goin’ ‘round the world, I got to find my girl on my way. I’ve been this way ten years to the day, Ramble On, gotta find the queen of my dreams.” His voice peaked, belting out the lyrics as he spun in the shower, continuing to rub his hands across his body, spreading the soap around until he was covered in a thin layer of scented soap.

“Mine’s a tale that can’t be told, my freedom I hold dear. How years ago in days of old, when magic filled the air. T’was in the darkest depths of Mordor, I met a girl so fair. But Gollum, and the evil one crept up and slipped away with her, her, her…yeah.” His hands flew into the air, taking the bottle from the side as he moved it in front of his lips, beginning to sing into the half full shampoo bottle while the water slowly reached his back, though not washing away much of the soap as he continued to move around.

“Ramble on, and now’s the time, the time is now, to sing my song. I’m goin’ ‘round the world, I got to find my girl on my way. I’ve been this way ten years to the day, Ramble On, gotta find the queen of my dreams.” Moving his body, he stood back under the water, letting it gently wash away the soap as his hands remained raised while he continued to sing happily into the bottle.

“Gonna ramble on, sing my song. Gotta keep-a-searchin’ for my baby… Gonna work my way, round the world. I can’t stop this feelin’ in my heart, Gotta keep searchin’ for my baby. I can’t find my bluebird.” The song concluded with a dramatic finish, his head tilted back with the bottle at a seventy degree angle, his eyes closed, the water having washed away the remainder of the soap.

Without turning off the water, he partially opened the curtain, reaching around the corner to take his towel off of the hook, almost jumping out of his skin when he saw another’s body standing just to the side, green eyes shining in the bright lighting of the room.

“Holy Spock! You have got to let someone know when you're standing outside of their shower before you give them a damn heart attack!” he complained, slowly catching his breath as he focused on the eyes and the body, realising it to be the same that he always saw through the window.

“Sorry, dude.” The deep voice replied, leaning down to pick up the shampoo bottle Castiel had not even remembered dropping, though one thing he did know is that the man he had been watching dress was bent down close to his body, his buttocks sticking into the air, only covered in a pair of simple black boxers looking just a little too snug as they accentuated the shape, not leaving much to the imagination. The only thing he could think was how that same ass would look in the same position, with him standing behind _Dean,_ pounding hard into his ass.

Castiel had not realised that he was staring and that the other had already returned to a standing position until he heard a deep voice asking “Like what you see?” with a smirk lighting that same face.

In that moment, Castiel’s face began to rapidly heat, his cheeks burning bright as he stumbled for an apology at the same time as pulling the towel around his waist before standing in front of _Dean._ “I-I’m, I, my apologies. I did not mean to stare. Sorry.” He stuttered out, looking anywhere but those gazing green eyes.

“Don’t be sorry, it’s a great body, I know you like what you see.” he said with a wink, smiling as Castiel’s face once again lit up. “Oh come on dude, do you really think I didn’t notice you these past few months, you’re not as quick to look away as you might think.” He jibed before continuing, “Do you really think I get dressed in front of an open window _every day?”_ He concluded, leaning against the wall as Castiel stood in front of him, unmoving and dumbfound.

“I… what?” Castiel stammered, staring straight into those green eyes.

“You got a name to go with those pretty blue eyes?” he asked, completely dismissing Castiel’s previous question in favour of  leaning his body against the wall as he continued to watch Castiel, his gaze flickering between the others eyes, lips and torso.

“Cas-Castiel.” He quavered, paralysed in his movements as he watched Dean slowly move closer to him, his breath catching in his throat

“Well then _Cas,_ considering you’ve seen my body enough, I think it’s only fair that you show me yours.” Dean replied with a smirk, finally having moved enough so that he was standing directly in front of Castiel, close enough that Castiel could easily count the freckled dotting his face if he wished, though he shook that thought from his head as he finally processed what Dean had said to him.

“You-” he began, though was effectively silenced as plush lips were pushed against his own chapped ones.  His movements were still paralysed as he stood in the middle of the shower room, his hands at his sides while Dean’s roamed past his chest, grazing his nipples before resting in the still damp mop of hair.

“Hey Cas,” he began as he slowly broke the kiss, their lips mere millimetres apart, his eyes still closed as he continued “this kind of thing only works if you participate too ya know.”

And that was all the encouragement Castiel needed. One moment his eyes were open while he started at Dean, the next he was closing his own eyes while he pushed Dean into the steamy shower cubicle. The water was still running, pouring down both of their backs while Castiel continued to kiss Dean harshly against the tiled wall.

“Shit, Cas.” Dean moaned breathlessly as Castiel’s lips moved from his own to begin working their way past his jaw and to the expanse of flesh on his neck. Gently, his teeth grazed the skin before he began to suck heavily at the skin, relishing in the sounds Dean was making.

“Do you like that, Dean?” He asked when he finally pulled away to admire the large red mark on Dean’s neck.

“Y-yeah.” He stuttered, eyes slowly opening to see that Castiel was now the one with the smirk on his lips.

“You like it when I mark you?” He asked again, moving now to begin sucking at the other side of Dean’s neck in a similar place to leave another mark.

“Yeah, Cas.”

“You want everyone to know that your mine, huh. That this is all mine!” He groaned, accentuating his point as he slid his thigh in-between Dean’s legs, his hands moving around the other man’s waist until one was holding onto his rear, lifting him further up the wall.

Before Dean could comment, Castiel had returned his lips to Dean’s, biting down hungrily on his lower lip as he gently began to rock his thigh back and forth, chuckling lightly as he heard the noises escaping Dean’s lips.

“You knew that I could see you, yet you continued to tease me in front of your window.” He growled into Dean’s ear, nipping lightly at the lower lobe while he continued moaning obscenities. “Do you like teasing people, Dean?” he accused, adding more pressure with his leg to Dean’s groin.

“Oh shit Cas, yes. Yes, okay. Yes!” he shouted, his head falling back against the wall.

“Oh right, well maybe next time you should think before you begin to tease people.” He continued his rocking motion, feeling Dean’s breath quicken as his head moved down to rest against Castiel’s shoulder, his own body copying Dean’s motions, a rhythm generating between them.

“Hmm, so sensitive.” He whispered in Dean’s ear, his hand moving around to touch the bulge in Dean’s shorts.

“You want me to touch you?” he murmured, his hand ghosting over the large bulge, relishing in the breathy gasp.

“Shit Cas, yes. Please.” He gasped, shuddering against Castiel’s arms.

His hand dipped underneath the boxers, pressing feather light touches against Dean’s penis. “Or maybe I should just tease you the same way. Maybe I should just let go now.” He said, taking his hand away, smirking at the shocked expression on Dean’s face. “Just leave now. Leave you here, needy and desperate.” He stepped away from Dean, watching as he stood back against the wall.

“No, I’m sorry, Cas! Please don’t stop!” be begged, running over to stand in front of Castiel, his hands instantly wrapping around the shorter man as he crushed their lips together, earning a soft laugh and a deep kiss.

“Oh Dean, I like it when you beg.” He chuckled, spinning them once more so that Dean was again pressed against the wall, Castiel’s hands travelling slowly down his body, stopping before he reached the waistband of the boxers.

“Please, Cas!” he pled, brushing his body against Castiel, his erection pressing through the thin fabric and against Castiel’s stomach.

“’Please’ what, Dean?”

“T-touch me, please touch me, Cas!” he cried out, arching his back as Castiel forcefully pushed the boxers down until they fell to the floor, Dean sighing in relief as his penis sprang free, standing proud and high.

“Is this what you want, Dean?” he asked as he wrapped his hand around the man’s shaft, slowly moving back and forth, the steady stream of water acting as an easy lubricant to ease his movements.

“Yes!”

“Does this please you?” he continued, moving his face to nuzzle against Dean’s neck, biting and then gently licking at the marks forming all over his body.

“Yeah Cas, feels so good. So freakin’ good.”

“I am glad.” He said, quickening his movements as he felt Dean tense up against his body. “Come for me, Dean.” Castiel whispered, slowly moving his mouth up past his jaw and against his lips. “Come for me.”

And with those final words, a groan escaped Dean’s mouth, one silenced slightly by Castiel’s own. Hot come splashing against both of their abdomens and Castiel’s hand, his body freezing in a rigid state.

“Shit, Cas.” Was all Dean could say, his voice shaky from the aftermath of his orgasm, clumsily moving his hands around the back of Castiel’s head, crashing their lips back together. “You got a dirty mouth, dude.” He mumbled, resting his forehead against Castiel's.

“Well, it helps with my job.” He replied with a loud chuckle, bringing the hand covered with Dean’s come up to his mouth, not once breaking eye contact with him as he stuck his tongue out, licking a long stripe from his palm to the tip of his finger. Continuing, sucking each finger separately, making an obscene popping sound each time he finished the finger until the hand was completely clean. Smirking as he saw Dean’s mouth agape, his eyes traveling between Castiel’s mouth and his eyes.

He quickly took the loofa from the side, wiping the mess from his stomach before standing out of the shower, “See you around, Dean.” He called before picking up his items and leaving the room, leaving a shocked and aroused Dean standing in the shower, silence surrounding him while his come cooled on his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.  
> I was thinking of making this into a collection of small fictions - centred around their college education of course, what do you think?  
> Is that something that anyone would be interested in reading.  
> Also, any comments on how this could be improved would be duly noted.  
> Tank you.   
> And Happy Star Wars day. "May the force be with you!"


End file.
